


Fear Itself

by TickledGiraffe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickledGiraffe/pseuds/TickledGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my tumblr (thank you, darjeerlingandcoke). Laura, Danny, and Carmilla are all trapped in room 307 together and need to take their minds off the supernatural force currently attacking Silas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Itself

Danny Lawrence did not like to hide. For one, she was too tall to hide very effectively. Second, she was much more apt to fight her way out of situations. So being dragged into room 307 by a tiny blonde and a vampire did not end with a happy ginger giant. Carmilla had the window shut, the drapes pulled across. Laura secured the door, deadbolt in place and chair jammed under the doorknob.   
The vampire scoffed at the feeble attempt at security. “Well, cupcake, I think that is as good as we’re going to get. Nightstalkers are pretty strong.”  
Laura proceeded to glare at her roommate, sitting next to Danny on her bed. “Well maybe if you hadn’t let me open that box in the subbasement, we wouldn’t have this issue.”  
Carmilla rolled her eyes and snatched Laura’s pillow, tossing it onto her own bed and jumping on after it. Danny interjected before Carmilla could respond. “Well maybe if the two of you listened to me and didn’t go to the library at all, we wouldn’t have to have these conversations.”  
Carmilla galred at the redhead, and Danny steadfastly returned the look. Their staring contest was silent for a moment, then they went at each other’s throats, spitting insults, accusations, and sarcastic remarks. The two were standing, nose to chin (that was as far as Carmilla’s nose could reach), when Laura jumped between them. “Nope! We are trapped in here for the night, and I am so not dealing with your bickering.”  
Both girls looked down at their shorter girlfriend. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, and Danny ran her hands back through her hair. As the Laura stood between them, chest puffed out and hands on her hips, both of her girlfriends sighed, reluctantly promising to be civil. Her grin then triumphant, Laura went to sit at her computer.   
As she moved to boot up the machine however (odd, she didn’t remember turning it off), the journalism major found that the power was out.   
Carmilla’s candles lit the room well enough, but without the computer to distract them, the girls found themselves sitting awkwardly, Laura on her computer chair, Carmilla on her own bed, and Danny perched on Laura’s. The silence was nearly palpable, the tension between the three consuming the entire space if their small dorm.   
The moment was broken by an outside force, however. A highly unpleasant, high pitched shriek permeated the room, its source right outside their door. Carmilla and Danny were on their feet in an instant, the vampire armed with her baseball bat, Danny pulling a sword out of seemingly nowhere.   
“The hell is it doing, Dead Girl?” Carmilla was standing still as death next to her, not even breathing. The only movement was the bat swinging back and forth.   
“It is hunting. It smells us here, and is feeding on the attention. Nightstalkers need fear to thrive, and that shriek…” She glanced to her companions. “Well it would strike fear into even your gods, Fido.”   
Laura sank back against her chair for a moment, then she stood tall. “Nope! We are not sitting around and waiting to become a meal. You said it lives on fear? Well I sure as hell am not afraid. Danny?”   
She looked to the giant ginger for back-up, finding a winning, heroic smile waiting for her. “Laura’s right. If we aren’t afraid, it can’t thrive. It will go away, right?”  
Carmilla looked at the two of them in awe. Never before had she met two stupidly brave and optimistic people, and the vampire had come face to face with some of the bravest and brightest. Her response is spluttered, surprised again by the indomitable fight in the girls. “In theory it would work. It would be too weak to stay on this plane of existence and crawl off to die somewhere.”  
The shrieking continued, and all three girls flinched. “Though good luck being brave when faced with whatever other horrors this hellpit beast has cooked up.”  
Danny stepped to Laura, taking her hand. Begrudgingly, she tossed her sword on the bed and offered the other to Carmilla. “We can take it. All we need to do is ignore it. Don’t let it scare us. I mean, the fear of the whole campus probably gave it quite the boost, but if it is concentration on only our room, we can get rid of it pretty quickly.”  
Laura was regarding Danny with pure admiration, and Carmilla scowled, taking the offered hand. “Fine. But don’t blame me when we all end up consumed.”

_______________________________________

Laura was, in an odd way, glad this was happening. She had been trying for months to get her two girlfriends to get along, but they could hardly stand being near each other, let alone trapped together under Laura’s orders.   
They sat on the floor, Danny between her and the door, Carmilla at her side, facing the entryway. The silence was awkward again, broken only by the horrible monster’s shrieking. It made it very hard to ignore.   
Laura found herself struggling to be brave, facing the horrible sound with nothing else around her. Eventually, as always, she buckled.   
“Okay, you two. We are going to be more than civil. We are going to be friendly. Do you understand?” Both girls looked up, confused and distraught at this new request. Laura had never tried to make them get along before. It just wasn’t possible. They were too different.   
“Laura, I get what you are trying to do, and distracting ourselves from that thing is important, but that…” She trailed off, pointedly looking at Carmilla with a glare.   
“The cupcake has a point, gingersnap.” Now it was Laura’s turn to be shocked. Carmilla actually offering an olive branch to Danny? Nothing could have even started to prepare her for that. The vampire rolled her eyes at the reactions, shifting her position on the floor.  
“Well we have a common interest already, that’d be you, creampuff. And if the university saw her as a suitable literature TA, then she can’t be a complete moron.” Danny’s surprise morphed into embarrassment as her nemesis complimented her. Laura’s mouth tilted up in a grin at the gesture.  
“Thanks, Carmilla. That is practically praise.” Her words were biting, but her red cheeks gave the vampire a hint to her true feelings. Finding herself liking the crimson on the tall girl, the vampire continued.   
“Then, of course, we move past the personality. The ginger giant is practically all legs. And don’t think I haven’t seen you out jogging, Lawrence.” She crawled on all fours closer to Danny, giving Laura a nice view of her leather pants, and Danny had never appreciated the low cut corset as she did in that moment.   
Her hands trailed up Danny’s legs to her stomach, staying on the leaping muscles. “You definitely have a hunter’s physique.”   
Her seduction eyes were boring into Danny’s gaze, trapping the other girl in a spluttering mess. As she began to speak (or more accurately, tried to speak), Carmilla smirked and stood up. “Bye bye, beastie. Who knew? All it took to distract you two from the creepy supernatural hell spawn was a peek down my shirt and a dose of my seduction eyes.”   
She accompanied her words with a wink, opening the door, looking both ways down the hall. “Coast is clear.”  
She re-entered the room, only to find Laura and Danny still motionless on the floor, both of their arousal striking Carmilla at once. Her grin turned coy, and she dragged and hand across Danny’s back as she moved to sprawl out on her bed. “If either of you decide to come to your senses, I’ll be up here.”


End file.
